Xin Zhao/Background
Story Xin is an overpowered fuck. He is also the biggest gook nigger cunt in the history of Africa. He makes good noodles. He should be fucking nerfed the gook cunt. P.S. Phreak is a faggot! Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as Viscero, was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring – the Fields of Justice – to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. "Lets burn jews." –- Demacian Manual of Arms Quotes ;Upon selection *"To the arena!" ;Movement/attacking *"A Demacian does not retreat." *"Always forward." *"Here's a tip, and a spear behind it!" *"It shall be done!" *"My king commands." *"Only actions truly speak." *"Perish with honor." *"Press the assault!" *"Sound the march!" *"Their lives are forfeit." *"The warrior's spirit is never broken." *"To triumph!" *"Victory calls." *"Fate has made its choice." ;Taunt *"I may be outnumbered, but not even the odds can stand against me!" ;Joke *"Find me an immovable object, and I'll put this question to rest!" League Judgment Development *''Xin Zhao was designed by Geeves. Xin'Zhao was first shown by some players of the Community, which found his Sound-files and other elements of him in the data. He was at PCGamer.com on the 2nd July 2010Dev Diary: Xin Zhao, League of Legends’ newest champion, which also included a rough description of how a champion is created by Tom Cadwell. It was announced on the front page on July 7th, 2010.A New Champion Approaches: Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia at the Official Web Page Patch history could be activated while it was still active. * : **Passive Attack Speed is no longer removed while the ability is on cooldown **Attack Speed increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 15/20/25/30/35% * : **Armor and Magic Resist reduced to 25 **Now scales and gives 7/10/13 Armor and Magic Resist for each champion hit 'V1.0.0.115:' * : duration reduced to 5 from 7. * : armor and magic resistance bonus duration reduced to 6 from 8. * : cooldown adjusted to 16/15/14/13/12 from 18/16/14/12/10. 'V1.0.0.109:' * cooldown changed to 10 from 12/11/10/9/8. * base damage reduced to 125/225/325 from 125/250/375. 'V1.0.0.106:' * no longer deals damage and slows if Xin Zhao's dash is interrupted by another movement effect. 'V1.0.0.105:' * Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao was considered to be a ranged Champion for the purpose of items like , etc. 'V1.0.0.100:' * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.97:' * Stats: ** Base attack speed reduced to .658 from .679. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.6% from 2.8%. * : ** Area of effect radius reduced to 225 from 350. ** Slow percentage reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 40% at all levels. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.7 seconds from 2 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao could appear to slow down during his charge if he attempted to move too much. * : ** Base damage lowered to 125/250/375 from 150/275/400. ** Percentage of current health damage lowered to 20% from 25% at all levels. 'V1.0.0.96:''' Added. * : Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking an opponent into the air. * : Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his ability cooldowns with each attack. * : Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate): Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. * (Innate): Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. }} References